Orthopedic ankle casts and braces are designed to restrict ankle movement during recovery from injuries such as torn ligaments, sprained ankles, tibial stressed fractures and ankle fractures. An ankle cast is typically molded from rigid materials such as plaster or fiberglass. It supports the lower limb, holds the foot in a neutral position, and immobilizes the ankle Casts are often worn for several weeks or months, preferably without any weight on the joint to allow proper healing of broken bones and torn ligaments.
During further rehabilitation and strengthening of the ankle after initial stabilization of the injury, walking braces are used instead of casts to continue immobilization of the ankle while allowing gradual increase in weight-bearing exercises such as walking. Some walking braces have a flat sole that is useful for standing, but difficult for walking. Some walking braces have a rocker sole to create a rolling-forward motion during stride, partially replacing lost functions of the ankle joint. Nonetheless, other joints in the hip and the knee often need to compensate for lost ankle movements, making the use of walking braces fatiguing. In addition, walking braces are large and heavy, with stiff brace housings, and large soles to accommodate the size of the housing. Some walking braces with a rocking bottom have a thick sole, which can cause hip displacement when the thickness is not matched on the patient's other foot. The added weight and height make it difficult to use a walking brace, and the resulting unnatural gait can lead to further knee or hip discomfort.
Thus, there is a need for a walking brace that will allow the patient to approximate a natural gait.